


"Love?"

by YourFriendMystery



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Snatchductor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFriendMystery/pseuds/YourFriendMystery
Summary: Everything seemed fine at first... But something happened...Something mysterious...Something he can't fix....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :Introduction:
> 
> // This takes place right after the events that took place from the game A Hat In Time. This story was made cause I feel this ship is underrated.  
> I will try and make it interesting and fun.//  
> Slight spoilers if you haven't played the game
> 
> Please enjoy.

Chapter 1. "Visiting" 

It was a warm and peaceful day.  
It has been a couple of months since mustache girl decided it would be a good idea to use the timepieces to stop bad guys and make the world a better place. It all started because of some kid, that came from space. When she arrived these "things" fell from the sky, landing in different places. Those things had the ability to reverse time which made them valuable. That girl from space spent most of her time looking for them. It was her only way to get home.

Along the way, she met very strange people.

There was this town full of men who seemed to like cooking, I think they were called the "Mafia". They thought they were number one at everything. 

She also met these birds obsessed with being in the number one spot in cinematography.  
They both loved different subjects, like trains and Western stuff while the other being into disco and more modern-day stuff. They had different personalities too. Their names were the "Conductor and DJ Grooves". I believe there was something going on between the two?

After the whole cinematography stuff, she met a ghostlike figure, a specter who made her sign these contracts. He was kinda a jerk at first but they soon became BFFs. 

Oh yeah, she also saved a town in the clouds from these mind-controlling flowers and fought the one and only mustache girl.  
And that girl was me, my name is Hat kid. I know, it's not the best name but...ya know. What can ya do?  
I was planning to go visit them since I had the ability to. I actually kinda miss them all so in a couple of hours I'll make my way to my spaceship and prepare to take lift off. Time Skip It felt weird being in the spaceship again. I hardly go anywhere and the only time I use this is for emergencies.  
As I was walking around I could tell everything was starting to get dusty, It hasn't been that long so I wonder why there's dust everywhere.  
" I'll have to clean later," I said. I decided to look through my old diary, which was left in my pillow fort in my room. I got a new diary once I got home, which I should have just taken the old one instead of getting a new one.  
I made my way through the door to my room and I instantly noticed a photograph on my desk. It had all those people who I talk about earlier. I smiled at the thought of meeting them again, spending time with them too. After looking at the photo I put it back down on my desk and turned to my pillow fort. I made my way through the pillows to my secret hideout where my diary was. I picked it up and chose a random page.

Day 27  
… I have no idea how to even describe what happened today. -------------- I'll probably just leave this diary entry blank, sorry future me!  
"Why did I write this?," I said pointing it out. 

I looked through more pages. 

Day 10  
Every time I'm around the Conductor, I can hear him mumbling about his movie. I think he's trying to figure out some big, huge, impressive, exciting, AMAZING thing to do with his train. I mean, OK, maybe his movie could use more action or something. Like, um...uh… I actually have no idea what he could do. Being a movie director must be hard.  
"I wonder what he's up to now, the last time I saw him, he was acting strange… Weird." It kinda freaked me out on the fact he wasn't acting normal...

I spent a couple more minutes reading and talking to myself before realizing I was wasting time.  
I quickly got out of my hidey hole and made my way to the front of the ship. I sat down and started the engine. I originally had 40 timepieces which were enough to get me home normally. I was lucky enough to find even more so I had enough fuel for a couple of trips.  
"Alright, I think everything is running okay," I said readying myself for the long 'drive'. 

Hey look, I finally decided to make a fanfiction Anyway, I'm very excited about this story and I will try and make it interesting and somewhat fun to read. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

I will try and make the next chapters longer.  
But don't expect it to be updated every day or week.


	2. Chapter 2  " Unexpected"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat kid shows up unexpectedly and the mafia decided to throw a celebration for her.  
> While The Conductor has a small argument with Dj Grooves..

Surprisingly, it doesn't take long to get here. In a short period of time, I should get there by morning." I told myself while taking a break, eating a cookie.

I thought for a minute before realizing how stupid I am.

"I should have just put it on autopilot, why didn't I think of that before?"   
Sometimes I question why I do the complex things instead of doing it the easy way.

"Anyway…"

Hat kid finished her cookie and made her way towards the control panel and turned on autopilot.

"It is kinda getting late…. I guess I'll hit the sack."   
I yawned and rubbed my eyes…

I headed towards the light switch, which turns off all the lights and headed to my room.

I took my shoes off, my hat, and my little cape and slipped into bed.

I sat there thinking about how tomorrow is going to be like...  
I think it's 5 am in the morning over there? I should get there… by 1 pm… right?

I don't know….

A couple of minutes pass and I slowly doze off.

THE NEXT DAY

It was an average day in Dead Bird Studios.  
Dj grooves and the conductor are still seeing who could be the better movie director. 

.Like usual.

It's only been a couple of months, and their personalities have shifted.  
Dj grooves has gotten more aggressive, not wanting to focus on anything other than the movie awards. 

.Which is very out of character.

The conductor has been losing interest in making movies and has been slowly isolating himself away from everyone...uh…

whats going on?

CONDUCTOR’S P.O.V

I was in my office, thinking out loud.

"It just a normal boring day."

"You can get through this."

I haven't had any ideas for me next movie.  
And...  
I really don't understand why I'm like this…

I've been having personal issues that have been detracting my concentration on movie scripts and ideas.

"I can't think straight, and I'm literally losing interest…  
Being a movie director was always difficult but never n' my life has it been like this…"

I slowly but surely try to act normal in front of everyone but it always ends up being awkward and brings down the vibe…

"Maybe...if I ask grooves for advice, it would help me gain some self-esteem!"

I quickly got out of my chair and my office and headed straight towards grooves office.  
“This may be the first time wanting something from Dj grooves.”  
“Ya know, he is not as bad as I thought he was….”

Yep somethings wrong with me.

While on my way there I spotted him walking into the reception area.  
This may have been the first time in a while, being happy seeing grooves. I just need advice so I can get back to doing what I do best!

I swing by the receptionist's area and confront grooves.

"Hey, Dj peck neck!" I said trying to keep my cool.

"I was wondering if-"

"What do you want?" he said sternly. 

What….i was shocked, I never heard Dj grooves use that tone of speech, he even cut me off.  
What a showoff!

"Can you let me finish-" I couldn't finish what I was going to say again by Dj grooves.   
God, he's such a pain in the-

"Look, conductor darling I don't have time for this nonsense, I have a business to attend too."  
"Go look for one of your actors and ask them."

I watched as grooves quickly turned around and started walking back to where he came from.

I was furious… I can't believe grooves would use sucha threatening tone, which I never thought I'd hear from his beak.  
Being a very hot-headed owl, I was ready to start swearing...but I tried to keep calm and ignore what he said.

Well… I ended but screaming at him out of anger.

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!"

"I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU FOR ADVICE, BUT NOO...DON'T LISTEN TO THE loud obnoxious weirdo..."

I couldn't help it.  
Every day I would always hear people talking about what animal I am behind my back.  
I was tired of people telling me what to do.  
I was tired of...of..of livin a lie…  
I'm not even able to be myself...

I was hurt…

Dj grooves kept silent. His back still facing me, like a coward.

I lowered my voice.

"I always thought you would back me up the first time I met you a couple of years back. But I was dead wrong.”

Then I heard a fate voice.

"Yeah, you were wrong. Why would I help someone like you?"

I wanted to cry...heh which very weird for me since I never cry.  
I backed up a little bit. My arms crossed and of course, shaking like a wee child after they've been screamed at.

Everyone who was there in the receptionist's area was quiet, shocked, frightened...which is technically the same thing.

I felt everyone looking at me... I felt pressured and threatened by their wild eyes. 

I decided it would be best if I leave. So with that, I quickly turned around and made my way to my safe place.

My office.  
Leaving everyone in the receptionist area behind including Dj PECK's face.

Once I made it to my office, I slammed the door and locked it.  
I slowly turned around putting my back to the door.  
I leaned on it and slowly slid down.

Tears formed in my 'eyes'. The last time I cried was when I was a wee infant. 

I remember it like it was yesterday…

FLASHBACK

I was outside playing in the backyard with a ball when I tripped over a rock.  
My brothers, we're there, watching it unfold.

After it happened I saw them laughing at me.  
I saw blood on my knees in which caused me to panic and start crying.

"Awww, what's the matter. Did you get a bubu?!"

"Yeahhh, you big baby!" 

I didn't say a word, tears streaming down my cheeks. Watching them insult me.

"What a wimp! What would your father think about this?!"

They all started pointing at me, laughing.

I couldn't move.  
I just cried and cried…..  
Until my mom came out and helped me… 

Back To The Present

It's funny now, but, being the youngest was hard.  
My brothers would treat me like garbage.

Now that I think about it, I did cry a lot when I was a kid. 

This didn't help with the fact I locked myself in my office like a little child having a tantrum.  
I held my knees up to my chest, taking off my hat and resting my head on them. 

Letting the tears fall…

A Couple Of Hours Later

I heard a knock on my door.  
I quickly lifted my head after hearing the loud banging on my back.

Apparently, I had fallen asleep after crying for what seemed like hours.

“Who is it!” I yell, getting up from the position I was in.

“Conductor sir! I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you, but there's something you need to see!” he said, muffled by the door.

I open the door to see who was telling me this. It was just one of my set designers.  
After what happened earlier, he seemed to have this shy and frightened look on his face.

I gave off a blank face before being interrupted by the smaller owl.

“Ummm, Conductor sir?” he said very confused by the action.

“I-Its nothing, now what were you saying about?” I guess I lost my train of thought.

“Why don’t you just look outside Conductor sir,” he said slowly moving away from the Conductor.  
“Alright, I guess.”

I quickly made my way, leaving the frightened owl behind and headed to the front area of the building.  
I tried to stay out of sight of Dj grooves since the whole incident but surprisingly I didn’t see him at all.

Thank heavens.

Once I made it to the front area, I ran by everyone who was currently in there and headed to the doors.

“What the..?” I immediately noticed a spaceship in the sky.

Apparently, it was heading towards Mafia Town. Which thankfully had a bridge to get to now.

I knew whos spaceship that was. 

It was that young lass, who helped me win the Annual Bird Movie awards!  
“Oh boy, This is one peck of a day!” I said running to my old fashioned car.

I briskly got into my car and immediately started it. I guess I was getting overly excited to see that young lass...heh.

It surprisingly only takes a couple of minutes to get to Mafia Town.  
I looked up into the sky to see if I could spot her ship and you could faintly see an outline of it in the evening sky.

I stepped on the gas and made my way out of Dead Bird Studios parking lot and headed to the bridge leading to Mafia town.

A Couple Of Minutes Later…

In Mafia Town…

SNATCHERS P.O.V

I was told a couple of hours ago by my minions that the kid with the hat would be returning.   
That kiddo was always a pain in the head. But in a good way.

I was already in Mafia Town, waiting patiently for the kid to come down from her little spaceship. Everyone was gathered in front of the small fountain, where the kid told me that was where she first found the timepiece.

“Fellow Mafia, gather around!” one of the mafia goons said, getting everyone's attention.

I immediately faced the direction where the yelling came from.   
I suppose it was their leader since he was wearing different clothing than the others. 

"Alright, every single one of you is invited to a celebration hosted by yours truly!"  
"We are having a party for the kid with the hat!" The leader said standing up on a crate. His hands in the air.

Everyone applauded and yelled full of excitement.  
I, of course, stayed silent.

Sooner or later the kiddo came down from her spaceship and was greeted with hugs.

It took a while before I got my turn to see Hat kid.  
When the time came, I floated up to her.

"Hey, kiddo!" I said in a rather squeaky voice. I guess I was nervous.  
She immediately ran up to me and hugged me.   
This was the first time in a while, I never felt so safe since….her….

I picked her up and held her like a father would. Strange. But it felt wholesome which I'm still getting used to feeling.

Everybody was so happy, some started dancing. While others cheering. After some time I let Hat kid go.

At that moment, I noticed that a car had appeared, it was a very old fashioned and unique to look at.

A small bird came out, he was wearing a hat with gold in between, a white fancy shirt tucked away in his pants, which had straps overlapping his shoulders.

I noticed Hat kid running towards the strange-looking person.

"Conductor!"   
"Lassie!" 

They both embrace each other.  
I will admit, I felt kinda jealous.

I looked around and saw that most everyone was gathering around a table, I, of course, was more interested with this stranger and Hat kid.

I wonder who he is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, I am extremely sorry I haven't been active. I just kinda lost interest….
> 
> But don't worry I think, I have enough ideas to keep this going.  
> So I hope you enjoyed the second part!!  
> Again I'm so so sorry if it's terrible. I haven't written in months.


End file.
